


DarkFic Prompts

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coping, Depression, Dom/sub, F/M, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Possessive Erwin Smith, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, S/M, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Collection of short drabbles based on darkfic prompts. DARK, not fluffy or happy.





	1. 12- Ereri

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, non-consensual drug use, violence.

Prompt: “Every time you struggle, I will numb you with more drugs.” Ereri

 

 

_“Hah…ngh-“_ Pain erupted through his skull, the clang of chains sounded louder than it should have. “What… ngh- what??” Panic, breath coming short- gasps of a desperate attempt to bring in oxygen. “H-help! Help??” Blindfolded, wrists chained- the floor was solid. Concrete? The air smelled damp- dingy. Was he in a dungeon? What happened last..?

 

_‘I was at the bar. I was drinking with friends- I met a man…what did he look like..? I can’t remember! Short?! He had- he had dark hair. He was flirting, I think? Staring, smirking at me… buying me drinks… Did he drug me?? Was I roofied?’_ A helpless, pitiful sob wracked Eren’s chest.

 

“Oh, come on. Don’t cry.” That voice- it _was_ the man! “Well, actually, it’s kind of making me hard. You can cry.” Eren was frozen in place, panting, trembling.

 

“Y-you sick fucker! You fucking nasty- perverted psychopath!” The brunette screamed, voice shaky and jolting at his chains. **_Slap._** Eren’s face stung, he’d been slapped hard- lip bleeding if the coppery taste was any indication. Another sob wracked his body, tears wetting the blindfold.

 

“You’d be wise, not to mouth off too much. _Eren.”_ The way the man purred his name set him on edge, Eren sobbing harder, wrists shaking- entire body shaking. “What, you think I can’t read your ID? Cute little Eren Jaeger, a mere twenty-one years of age. You know…the first thing they usually teach you about drinking, is to keep an eye _on your drinks._ Fucking amateur.”

 

“I- I wouldn’t have to if there weren’t sick FUCKS like you!” A harsh kick to his ribcage had Eren buckling over, wheezing and sobbing even harder.

 

“Sick fuck, perverted psychopath… oh Eren. These pet names are getting worse and worse.” The man taunted, heavy footsteps moving around him. “My _name,_ is _Levi._ But you, can call me your worst fucking nightmare.” That voice was so calm, collected, tranquil almost. The blindfold was torn away, Eren blinking damp lashes as he adjusted to the dimly lit ‘cell’ he was in. Levi kneeled before him, a sick- twisted smile on his face. Psychopath…was the right term. “Do you know why I chose you?” Levi purred, licking his lips obscenely. “Those fucking eyes!” It was practically a moan. “Those green, bright, innocent eyes. Oh Eren… My sweet, my _jewel Eren.”_ A rough, calloused hand reached forward to caress Eren’s cheek- but the male jerked away like Levi was fire. This brought a switch in Levi’s demeanor- like a lever had been pulled, his face turned into a dark scowl. A pale hand reached up to yank at Eren’s brunette hair, _hard._ The other, lifted a syringe of unknown chemicals- and Levi all but stabbed it into Eren’s neck. The male screamed in pain as the fluid was pressed into his bloodstream. His mind became fuzzy, eyes batting as the lids felt heavy…tired, defenseless, terrified. “Every time you struggle, I will numb you with more drugs. I will numb you until you’re a useless fucking doll- a sex doll. I’ll fuck you, I’ll use you, I’ll _wreck you.”_ It was a snarl, deadly- and the message rang loud and clear.

 

“Please…please let me go?” Eren sobbed, head hung in defeat. He was tired, he was numb- he was…weak.

 

“No…no, my sweet. You’ll be with me forever.”


	2. 1- LeviHan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hostage, implied torture/drug use.

Prompt: "Don't try to resist, it's no use." LeviHan

 

 

 

"You really were so fun to track down," purred the voice, knocking Levi out of his state of confusion. The raven remembered running, remembered sprinting through the alleys and dark, abandoned buildings. What he didn't remember, was how he ended up like this; bent over a wooden table, legs tied spread apart and wrists bound behind his back.

 

"What the fuck is this-? Who the hell are you?" His voice was ragged, fear rising despite his desperation to stay calm. He was nude- completely.

 

"You steal from my private laboratory- but you don't know who I am???" The voice was a loud cackle, one that made Levi flinch. Shit, the job- he got caught?

 

"I was sent- I can give you their information," he croaked, a desperate attempt to save his own ass.

 

"Oh no no... That's no fun at all!" A needle slid into the exposed skin of his neck, causing a grunt to release. Injection, some fluid was being forced into his bloodstream.

 

"What did you fucking give me?! What is this-" Only moments passed, and Levi's body heated up. He was...aroused? The position he was in gave him no comfort- only dread bubbling to the surface of his mind; he was in the hands of a psychopath.

 

"Don't try to resist, it's no use. The drug will make you a desperate, wanton whore. And I have so many experiments to conduct." That voice was too chipper for someone conducting torture- sexual or otherwise. Once the sounds of gloves being snapped onto skin hit Levi's ears- goosebumps rose on his own skin. Resistance was futile, he was a prisoner.

 


	3. 8- Eruri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of violence, talking about murder.

Prompt: Eruri- “You are…a wanted serial killer.” – “Correct, honey.”

 

 This one was for my friend sascha.blouse on Instagram~

{Finally I got to write that Police AU we've been craving}

 

* * *

 

 

It was another painfully long night, Erwin released a deep, sleep-deprived yawn. Thirty-six hours now he’d been on patrol, with brief fifteen minute naps every now and then. No one was forcing him to do so, of course, he was dedicated. There was a wanted killer on the loose. Officer Erwin Smith was going to bring him in. It was a him, he knew- thanks to an eyewitness account. A man, short in stature but built like an athlete. A real athlete, muscular. Erwin still remembers the woman’s panicked cries into the station off a pay phone.

 

_“Please, please send help! I think he- he knows I’m here…” Sobs sounded over the phone, Erwin was patched through as he raced his cruiser to the location._

_“Ma’am please, help us. Can you describe him?” Hange, the 911 receptionist pleaded, taking notes as she spoke._

_“He-he’s like the devil himself! He seemed innocent enough- he’s so fucking short but…but built.” More sobs._

_“Did you see his face? What color hair?”_

_“Black…black like the pits of hell. He had a-a mask over the bottom half of his face. Covered everything but his eyes…”_

_“Ma’am? The eyes? What color?” Hange asked, and Erwin could hear her frantic note-typing._

_“…Gray. No- no no… silver?? Black almost at times. He’s a living demon!” There was a loud thump- and then…. A horrifying, guttural scream. Sounds of what Erwin could only describe as…violence. Finally everything went quiet, and Erwin pressed the gas pedal to the floor._

_“Miss?? Hello?! Are you alright? An officer is on the way! Please respond-“_

_“Oh. She can’t speak right now.” Erwin will never forget that voice. Chilling, deep, deadly. “I punched her in the jaw until it broke. I stabbed her with her own high heel, right in the throat. She’s dead. But you won’t find me. I have justice to be done. So close officer~ Too bad.” A sadistic giggle, and the phone didn’t hang up. But there were no more sounds. Erwin pulled up to the location, tires squealing and sprinting up to the pay phone._

_“Oh…no. Fuck! I need an ambulance I need-“ His voice choked, the carnage… it was too much. It was disgusting. It was terrifying. The worst part, was a little note stuck to the side._

_‘I look forward to meeting you, Officer Smith.’_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Those memories plague Erwin every night. Why wasn’t he faster? Why wasn’t he on scene before the girl had to die?

 

“Officer Smith.”  Ewin picked up his radio.

 

“Yes, Chief?”

 

“Go home, Erwin. You’ve been on patrol far too long. Sleep, eat real food, relax. That’s an order.” Erwin sighed deeply.

 

“Understood, Zackly.” He huffed, hanging up and driving back to the station. After leaving his patrol car and uniform behind, he intended on getting some rest like suggested. But he couldn’t. He just- couldn’t think about sleeping. Not without a drink or two first. Not without something to dull his worries. And so, Erwin hit his favorite bar. A classy place, with dim lighting and casual booths. The blonde took a seat right at the bar, smiling at the familiar bartender- her dark hair pulled up into a little ponytail today.

 

“Whiskey, neat?” She guessed correctly, already sliding the glass towards him.

 

“You’re an angel.” He sighed, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sweet sip. Sweet, in regards to the feeling it would bring- and certainly not the taste. Bitter, a delightful sting running down his throat.

 

“Rough night on partrol, Sir?” She asked politely, wiping down the oak bar with a  cloth.

 

“Every night is rough until I catch this guy.” Erwin agreed in a sigh, watching as she raced off to take more orders. In silence he sipped his beverage, accepting a second when she finally got around to it. Poor girl, always so busy. Rushing around like a lunatic, dealing with flirtatious drunks. And she seemed so sweet, too. The world was a shitty place, sometimes.

 

“Oi, sweetcheeks. I’ll take a gin and tonic.” A voice spoke from two bar stools down. Erwin wouldn’t have cared, not at all- he wouldn’t have paid any attention to this individual at all…if he hadn’t heard that voice before. In a memory, in every flashback for weeks on end. Erwin’s head whipped to the side, blue eyes blown wide as they landed on the figure. Short, built, dark hair tied back into a man bun currently. _Eyes, I need to see the eyes._ “Don’t bother, Officer. Unless you want every person in this bar to die, you’ll keep your shapely ass on that barstool.” Erwin’s blood ran cold.

 

“You can’t possibly kill everyone before I detain you.” He spoke, voice cool- calm and factual. At that, the man only laughed, dark and bitter.

 

“ _Before you detain me?_ You can’t lay a hand on me. And if you try, I’ll kill them all. This little bitch first.” He huffed, gesturing to the bartender who wasn’t listening- obviously. If she was, she’d panic.

 

“You sound very, very confident in your abilities. But…just so we’re on the same page here…” Erwin swallowed thickly, deep voice filled with adrenaline and fear- but also triumph. “You are…a wanted serial killer.” Those thin lips curled into a wicked grin, and the male stared straight ahead.

 

“Correct, honey. I guess you’re not as stupid as I was led to believe.”

 

“Can I get a name? Or should I refer to you as a psychopath.” Erwin asked, drumming his itching fingers on the bar.

 

“Levi. A name is nothing. It could be my name, or it could be a lie. What do you think?” _Levi_ asked, sipping on his drink when it was finally delivered.

 

_‘I think I should have kept my gun on me.’_ Erwin thought to himself, body tense. “Levi. It suits you, I suppose. Why are you here? Chatting with me so…casually.” That caused another little smile. Erwin hated that smile.

 

“You’re the next player in this game, Smith. No family. Father dead at thirty-five in the line of duty. Best friend Mike Zacharius, big ass guy, too.”

 

“Why do you know all of this?” Erwin sighed, though it wasn’t the first criminal to do background checks on him. Certainly the creepiest.

 

“Because you were getting too close. Too bold. Too attached, if you will.” Erwin furrowed his brows at that. “I, too, used to get too attached to things. Too obsessed with my job. Do you know what happened..?”

 

“Obviously, I do not.” Erwin sighed, impatient.

 

“I lost everything. That’s what happened. I lost it all, and now… It is my righteous duty to pass on that feeling. Surely, you must have seen the connections in my killings.” Levi hummed, glancing over finally- so that Erwin could see those eyes…metallic. Silver was correct, glistening with malicious intent.

 

“To an extent… The first set of killings were all one family. Extended, family. You murdered twelve people across the country.” Erwin practically growled.

 

“Easy there, tiger.” Levi snickered. “It was actually fifteen, the first round. Then, I killed that girl’s entire sorority, her ‘sisters’. Next, the theater group; then the lab full; the daycare… That one was exceptionally fulfilling.” At this, Erwin could take no more, lunging at Levi with a snarl of pure _disgusted rage._ He managed one hand around a pale wrist, slamming Levi’s face to the bar and pressing an elbow to his upper back.

 

“Call the police, NOW!” Erwin demanded, the bartender sprinting off to do so.

 

“This is a big fucking mistake.” It was a chuckle, the insane asshole was _laughing as he was caught._

 

“Yeah, well, I’m willing to take the fucking risk.” Erwin growled back, pressing down harder. Levi hissed, squirming in his grip a little.

 

“Seriously, Isabel? Take your fucking time!” Levi snapped, Erwin’s brows furrowing in confusion…and then there was a splitting pain on his head- and everything…went black.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“…I can’t believe you instigated an officer of the law!”_

_“Oh, he’s harmless.”_

_“Harmless?? He could have shot you, fucking idiot!”_

_“Ooooh guys, he’s waking up!”_

 

Erwin woke with splitting pain in his head, sitting up with a grunt. “Oi, blondie, you awake? Shit, Iz you gave him a concussion.” He knew that voice, and jolted for the man just to realize his ankles were chained to the wall.

 

“The people in the bar…” He croaked out, glancing up at his captor…s. Apparently.

 

“Dead, killed the bitchy bartender first.” Came the casual reply. Erwin panted and cursed under his breath. “Also killed a couple officers, didn’t find Mike though. Not yet.”

 

“Why are you doing this?! What’s so fucking wrong that you have to- to mass murder?!” Erwin asked, broken and shaking. Levi kneeled just out of reach, head tilted and eyes empty.

 

“Honestly..? The government killed my entire family because we were gypsies. They murdered everyone except a scared little boy…who hid in the bushes. They raped my mother before cutting her open. They raped my little sister, left her to bleed out on the grass. And also?” Levi grinned, the very image of psychopath. _“It’s just fun.”_

 

 

 


	4. 7- Eruri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Slight underage {late teens}, d/s relationship {some find it 'abusive', even when consensual}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the ones requested by pokeyuuki15 on Instagram! Thanks for the suggestion! I enjoyed writing this one a lot! {Sub Levi is my life}

Prompt: “Sometimes I daydream about kidnapping and breaking you.” Eruri

 

Warning: Slight underage {late teens}

 

 

Levi isn’t his. He doesn’t belong to Erwin, by any definition of the word ‘belong’. Levi is technically owned by the system, an orphan in a foster home. He belongs to no one, and while he’s nearly free- almost a ripe eighteen years of age- Erwin wishes for nothing more than to steal him away. Erwin, the thirty-year old visitor of the foster home. The first time they met, it was strictly business. Levi was a troubled teen, wasting away his school days with liquor and drugs. Erwin, the case worker assigned to the raven, was immediately enraptured by his ‘give no fucks’ attitude. Sure, he wasn’t the first teenager to treat life that way, but he was the first to make Erwin envious. Envious of that freedom, of that lack of worries or fears. Levi was fearless, in every way. It made Erwin want to chain him up. That was how it began, Levi was bold and told Erwin how lovely his body would feel pressed against him. He informed the older man, he got hard thinking about big blonde men pinning him down- fucking him until he begged for mercy. Erwin couldn’t explain _why_ the idea suddenly sounded so enticing; he’d never been attracted to someone so young before, after all. Sixteen when he’d met the raven, seventeen when he’d first fucked him.

 

It hadn’t taken as much persuasion as Erwin wished. Levi, it turned out, was a very seductive little thing- he knew how to entice a man. Like a fisherman reeling in the biggest catch- Levi had Erwin on a string. Money for booze, Erwin supplied it. Horny? Erwin was there to fix it. Problems with the current foster family? Erwin helped relocate him, until Levi was contently settled at the Jaeger’s. Of course, the house was settled fairly close to his own- a coincidence, of course. Levi would slip out in the middle of the night, make his way into Erwin’s via the backdoor and hidden key under the doormat- a lousy hiding spot, really. The sly little kitten would wander upstairs, into the familiar bedroom- all but pouncing on his sleeping companion. ‘Sleeping’, since Erwin could never truly rest knowing Levi may come to visit.

 

As much as Levi had Erwin in the palm of his hand, it was very much mutual. You see, Erwin had one thing that Levi couldn’t live without…power. Power over him due to size. Power over him due to wealth and social standing. Power to make Levi fall to his knees- with pure strength. Dominant, that was one word that could describe the blonde. He’d always been that way, demanding respect with his posture and expressions- without ever needing to voice it. People trembled when intimidated by him- and Levi was no exception. Certain days, Levi would approach with perhaps innocent intent- but one suggestive look from Erwin, and the little raven would become like a cat in heat. Pawing at Erwin, rutting against him despite the discouraging cluck of Erwin’s tongue. _“You’re filthy. Get on your knees.”_ And oh, the way Levi collapsed to bruised kneecaps was gorgeous. Erwin’s large hand raking through his hair, staring coldly down at him- as if he disapproved of everything about him- while it was quite the opposite. Oh, but Levi lived for that, the degradation- the pain. The reminder that he was worth only what Erwin deemed him worth.

 

It was nearing his eighteenth birthday, and Levi had become increasingly bratty- to sum it up in a word. Talking back, spouting insults and nonsense, ignoring commands…a general lack of respect led to Erwin feeling tense- feeling as if punishment was due; and after one ill-worded phrase of, _‘fuck off old man’,_ Erwin was certain some repercussions were necessary. First, it was a harsh slap across the face- one that sent Levi to the ground, clutching his cheek and staring up with wide eyes. Oh, Erwin loved to see that panic…that pain and confusion of- _‘how bad have I fucked up?’_ “If you know what’s good for you, boy, you’ll kneel before me and beg for a lesser punishment than I’m concocting.” Erwin’s voice was cold, eyes emotionless as he stared down his nose at the now shaking boy. They were trembles of anticipation, he knew, the way Levi’s eyes dilated and breathing increased. The little raven kneeled before him- but no begging was to be heard. Typical. “Is that how we’re going to play it tonight, kitten? And here, I thought you might want an early birthday present.” The blonde sighed, pacing around Levi slowly- tauntingly.

 

“Not unless it’s a spanking.” Levi hummed, lips quirked up in a devilish smirk. A scoffing laugh escaped the older male’s lips, and he fisted those dark locks of hair roughly- tugging his head back to bore into those silver orbs.

 

“You’d enjoy that, far too much,” Erwin growled, shoving his head away from him. _What to do with such a disobedient pet? How to make him see…who he belonged to?_ And so, the following set up was made: Levi sat upon a wooden kitchen chair, ankles tied each to one leg of the chair- keeping them somewhat spread, arms tied behind the back of the chair- immobilizing them. As if that weren’t enough, the pretty boy was blindfolded and gagged- couldn’t have him being too loud, after all. The piece-de-resistance, a lovely eight-inch vibrator shoved up his greedy ass; to which Erwin held the controller. Surely, it hadn’t helped that Erwin _had in fact_ beaten Levi’s pretty ass prior to this- with a thick, leather belt. Welts ran along his milky thighs and ass- making sitting on the hard, wooden structure fairly painful.

 

_“Mmmmphh-“_ A cry of agony, perhaps? Or simply regret. Erwin didn’t care which it was, watching his little whore tremble already. He was hard from the stretching prior to sitting on the toy- not allowed to orgasm, of course. Indeed, that was probably the most frustrating for the little raven- he wanted to cum so badly, always impatient.

 

“Oh…Levi. You look so utterly gorgeous when you’re wrecked for me.” _Click._ The vibrator switched on, onto high- causing a deep moan to escape the raven- thighs jerking. He couldn’t move much, anyway. Erwin watched, licking his lips like a hungry monster. Yes, he wanted to devour Levi whole. “Sometimes, I daydream about kidnapping and breaking you.” He hummed, deep and sincere. “Take you away to an abandoned cabin in the woods, where no one can hear you scream and moan. No one to hear you cry in both pain and ecstasy. I would train you harder than I ever have- break that rebellious spirit until one day…you would be nothing but a filthy, owned slut. Mine, my possession. No longer a person but _mine._ ” The growled words came out like a river whose dam busted wide open- and Erwin was somewhat shocked to hear his deepest, darkest desires voiced. The subtle way Levi’s back arched, and he tried to grind against the dildo- indicated that the words only served to turn him on. To make him crave more. _Click._ The toy turned off completely. A ragged whine left the raven’s muffled lips- drool started to slide down his chin. It was filthy, disgusting, arousing. Erwin longed for utter and complete control in his life, and the only time he accomplished it- was with Levi. Though he couldn’t own him completely…not yet. When Levi was legal, Erwin could perhaps persuade the boy to move in with him- to be his full-time lover. _Love wasn’t the right word, actually._ Desire, need, obsession- perhaps. But love, Erwin was sure neither of them were capable of that emotion. Both damaged, both broken, the only way they found peace of mind was together- and Erwin knew, in this moment, he would never let Levi go.

 

_Perhaps he would kidnap him, whisk him away to the middle of nowhere…where they could belong to only one another._


	5. 4 - Eruri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by _daphneliang_ on Instagram! {I know it took forever but I love this one}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mega rushed some of this so I'm sorry for typos, I'm brain dead~ :'}   
> Hope you enjoy!

Prompt: “It hurts.” – “I know.” Eruri

 

Levi’s arms trembled as he held the standard push-up position, as he had been for two hours now. Sweat dripped down his forehead, pooling in the small of his back and drenching the wife-beater tank he wore. A pained gasp escaped as another heavy book was placed on his shoulder blades. “You’re losing position. Keep your back straight.” _Snap._ The riding crop landed on his lower back, drawing out a pained hiss. Already his skin was covered in welts, proof that Levi was far from perfecting his training. But this…this was fucking ridiculous.

 

“It fucking _hurts._ ” The raven hissed, a slow tremble starting throughout every muscle in his body.

 

“I know. That’s the point, is it not? If I’m going to make you into Humanity’s strongest soldier, if you’re going to surpass every other member of the corps and survive- you’ve got to go through some pain. Keep in mind the punishment if you stop before I allow.” Oh Levi remembered the threat, alright. _Snap._ “Keep position. You’re getting sloppy.” That one was placed right on Levi’s ass- and he knew the sadistic fucker was enjoying this, far too much.

 

“You probably have a fucking hard-on, pervert.” He hissed, fixing his position. Maybe five more minutes he’d last…and if Erwin didn’t let him off the hook…

 

“Watch your mouth.” A cold reprimand, followed by a boot pressing down on his shoulders- which were already weighed down by those fucking thick books.

 

“Erwinnn- fuck! Stop! It hurts!” Levi half whined, arms lowering and on the verge of giving up. The blonde leaned down, kneeling next to him and relieving the pressure. Close to his ear, hot breath tickling his skin.

 

“ _I know.”_ The fucker hummed, hand pressing on the spot firmly.

 

“Shit shit shit- fuck!” Levi cursed, arms collapsing and books falling off to the side. A harsh tsk was all from Erwin, but the raven couldn’t give a fuck right now. He was panting, every muscle sore and tingling. “That was…unfair.” He breathed out, turning a tired face to glare at the newly appointed Commander.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Perhaps? There’s no way you fucking trained anyone else like that!” The feisty male snapped, sitting up and stretching his throbbing muscles. “Not even Mike could handle that.”

 

“You’re right. I want you to be _better than Mike._ ” Those blue eyes were cold and emotionless, an expression Levi was more than used to seeing on the blonde. Without bothering to reply, Levi stood on trembling legs and snatched some water to chug. “I expect you to be at my quarters after supper tonight. Directly after supper.” Levi rolled his eyes and nodded, snatching the rest of his uniform to go shower. “And Levi.” Silver eyes glanced over his shoulder, locking with blue. “Do try not to disappoint me anymore today.” The threat in those words was palpable, and Levi nodded and scurried off. All in all, he was terrified of Erwin Smith. Yes, he agreed to follow him- to serve for humanity and his dream. The man was charismatic, intelligent, but also…ruthless and an evil genius.

 

The rest of the day, Levi spent going over formations and what certain orders meant. By the time he went on his next expedition, he was expected to know all the ins and outs of this branch. Every officer’s  name, every possible order, every flare and it’s purpose… Between this and the physical training he’s had to endure- Levi felt like he may go insane. He wasn’t ignorant as to why Erwin wanted him at his personal quarters so late at night. No, this was simply an extension of his ‘training’. Another way that the new Commander could show his discipline and dominance over someone so below him. He could crush Levi beneath his boot, and the raven would do nothing to stop it. He was a slave to Erwin, by choice- at that. He _chose_ to follow him, to obey him, to give himself over completely to this man. Why? Because Erwin was worthy of that. He was worth all the sacrifice, the blood sweat and tears. He was worth that pain, and so much more. Levi would give his life for this man. It terrified him.

 

 

 

Three sharp knocks, the time was just after seven. “Come in.” Levi entered quietly, shutting the door behind him quickly. “Did anyone watch you come here?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Good. Take off your clothes.” No time to delay, it seemed Erwin was in a real rush to begin. Though his fingers trembled, it wasn’t out of pure fear. Fear was present, yes- but anticipation too…because for all the pain Erwin could cause? Oh…he could cause double that in pleasure. Levi followed the order, removing first his boots to set by the door- next came his casual clothing, shirt peeled over his head and pants following in suit. Once he was in just the military issued briefs, he stood at attention. Hands clasped behind his back, legs spread just a little, eyes on the floor. _“All your clothes, Levi.”_ Letting out a small huff, he stripped off the last piece of fabric on his body, cheeks now tinting a slight red. “You’re already half erect, how interesting. Your body reacts just by your mind running wild, what are you thinking about already?” Erwin inquired, the smug bastard sounding quite amused.

 

“Stop fucking around, we both know why I’m here.” Levi half growled, raising his eyes to glare.   


“You become so defensive when you feel vulnerable. It does you no good, your feisty words don’t scare me, little one.” That damn nickname, as if Erwin’s goal was to make Levi feel small and weak.

 

“I’m not vulnerable. I chose to come here.”

 

“Did you? Did you really, truly have a choice?” The blonde asked in return, standing to pace around the raven’s body like a predator. He stopped right behind him, Levi’s heart hammering in his chest. “You have no choice, because you are mine. I brought you here, gave you hope and a life- I single-handedly saved your pathetic ass from being titan food.” It wasn’t true, not all of it- but Levi felt the words vibrate through him. He had no choice, Erwin was right.

 

“Half of that is a lie…” Levi breathed out, feeling himself already slipping into a state of…what was it? Erwin’s hand rested on his naked hip, thumb stroking the skin as he caressed. That hand shifted to his ass, one cheek being groped and squeezed. The hand turned rough- nails suddenly digging into his flesh. A pained hiss released. “That _hurts!”_

 

_“I know.”_ Those cursed words, and Levi was being shoved forwards, towards the bed. “Get on. Hands and knees. It’s time to show you how disappointed I truly was with you, today.” That meant nothing good for Levi, who silently did as told. A cloth was held at his mouth, and he opened it to allow it to be tied around his head- a makeshift gag. The next sound internally had him groaning, the sound of a belt buckle being undone- followed by the leather being pulled from beltloops. “Spread your legs a bit more, arch your back. I need a clear target, unless you want to end up being whipped incorrectly.” It didn’t matter, Erwin’s aim was impeccable, and Levi knew it- knew that he’d hit _exactly where he wanted to._ Fucker was so precise, so incredibly accurate- Levi was going to be writhing in pain by the end. He obeyed the orders, adjusting the position to Erwin’s liking. Hearing the leather cut through the air was Levi’s only warning, stinging pain suddenly erupting right on the curve of his plump ass. A welt would surely be left, the first of many if he had to guess. He barely held in a pained grunt, fingers digging into the sheets. Erwin never gave him a number, never allowed him to know when the punishment would be over. He loved to keep Levi guessing, keep him praying it would be the last…over and over.

 

Every strike was hard, determined to make him regret his screw-ups. His ass was covered in welts, his thighs too- he lost count around twenty. By now his eyes were teary, muffled cries releasing when the leather crossed over already pained skin. “You should see yourself. It’s quite beautiful, seeing that pale skin become red and welted… Now. Face on the bed, reach back, and spread yourself open for me.” The order confused him, until it sunk in…was Erwin really going to hit him _there??_ He let out a pitiful little whine, shaking his head. “Now now, do as I say and it’ll be over soon.” With a groan, Levi let his face fall, shaky hands reaching back and digging into the skin of his ass. He reluctantly spread them open, the cool draft on his exposed hole making him shudder. “Wider.” And he spread them farther apart. “Good.” The way Erwin struck him was not nearly as hard as anywhere else but…it hurt just as badly on the sensitive, vulnerable flesh. Levi wailed, squirming as if he could get away. _It hurt._ “I know.” The spoken reply to his unspoken whine. Three more whips onto that poor, abused hole, and then belt was being tossed aside. “Keep position.” Erwin knelt on the bed, leaning in to run a hot tongue along the abused hole. It was filthy, it was gross, it was…so good. Levi keened, moaning into the damp sheets- damp with tears and saliva. That tongue was eager, lapping at Levi’s hole as if it was a treat and he was starved. The actions easily returned Levi to his past state of arousal, and soon wanton moans were the only sounds being heard.

 

“I never expected you to be a slut for having your hole licked. So disgusting.” Erwin tsked, hot breath fanning over the exposed skin. Levi let out muffled pleas for more, desperate to have that tongue on him again. Not only was the feeling arousing, but it was soothing on the sore and somewhat swollen skin. “You want more? After the day you’ve had, disobeying orders and being so mouthy- do you deserve more?” The question had a fuzzy-headed Levi groaning. “Well, that’s hardly a response. I never said your punishment was over, did I?” With that, a large finger suddenly prodded and pushed inside Levi’s vulnerable hole. And it burned. “Poor little Levi…his slutty hole is whipped, and now he’s going to be fucked raw on top of that.” Erwin sighed and tsked with fake sympathy. Sometimes, Levi truly despised him, hated the way he condescended he him- hated how small he made him feel. The next feeling he could pinpoint was oil being dripped down his exposed crack to his hole. It helped the prodding finger slip inside with ease, pushing in and twisting lightly. It burned like hell, but the familiar feeling of having some part of Erwin inside him was also present. Levi’s mind was racing. His fingertips digging into his abused flesh felt very rough suddenly.

 

“Erwin- can I drop my arms yet?” Levi breathily pleaded; a tad muffled from the fabric his face was forced to be buried in. The blonde hummed as if in deep thought.

 

“I suppose you can switch to a hands and knees position.” _Oh, how gracious,_ Levi thought to himself, shifting into the new position. Erwin’s large fingers pressed in, prodded and stretched Levi’s reluctant ass, reluctant because it fucking burned- it ached. And as much as he longed to be filled, he dreaded it as well. Erwin’s cock was long and thick, and goddammit he’d feel every inch of it thrusting inside tonight. Before long, the fingers were gone- and Levi expected to feel that cock pressing in slowly…but was yet again surprised. Erwin slammed his entire length into Levi in one go, hands holding his hips still in the process. The action brought out a pained cry, Levi’s arms giving out and leaving him face first into the pillow. “So sorry, did that hurt?” Erwin hummed, the smug bastard.

 

“You know it did!” And so, Erwin pulled back out…agonizingly slow, allowing Levi to now feel every single movement. A brief pause, and he slammed back in roughly. And so the pace went, slowly pulling out- thrusting back in, driving Levi mad with every move. It was too much, but not enough, and Levi was hard and aching. Cock throbbing, hips being held in a merciless grip to prevent him from seeking friction against the sheets. _“Erwin, touch me…please?”_ Levi pitifully groaned, clawing at the sheets.

 

“Touch you? How vague.” The blonde hummed, one hand skimming up his back along his spine. The other caressed his inner thigh, squeezing and groping in the most teasing way.

 

“My fucking dick! Touch it- stroke it- fucking…” A desperate whine escaped, and Levi didn’t have the nerve to even care.

 

“Ah, you want to come? Already? My, my…so impatient.” The thrusts suddenly became faster, harder, rougher. Erwin easily held Levi’s lithe body and fucked him, just how he wanted. It was always how Erwin wanted it. A brief pause and Erwin pulling out confused the raven, until suddenly they were switched. Erwin was laying back, turning Levi around to face him. “Ride me well, and I’ll consider allowing you to come. Despite this being a punishment.” Levi wanted to slap him, slap him so fucking hard for his smug, conceited words and tone. But he couldn’t do that, so instead, he spread his fucking legs and sunk down onto Erwin’s cock. Slowly, gasping at the deepness he always felt from this position. The pace started slow, the raven adjusting to the new pleasure he felt. Erwin faked a yawn. “I’m never going to come like this…and here I thought you were supposed to be so strong. Those thighs can’t even lift your own weight?” Levi absolutely fucking hated the way Erwin taunted him…or at least, he’d tell himself he did. With a newfound determination, Levi’s pace increased. Not only that, he flexed his hole to squeeze Erwin’s cock with every lift of his hips. Finally, a deep groan sounded from the man.

 

“Better?” Levi huffed, a coy little smirk on his face. Erwin’s response was a hard thrust up. The angle slammed right into Levi’s prostate, eliciting a scream of bliss. Instinctively the raven reached to stroke his cock- to which Erwin gripped his wrists in a tight hold. “Erwin-“ Levi whined, hips moving fast, hard. Desperate. _“Please…It hurts.”_ He all but sobbed.

 

_“I know. Come for me, slut.”_ Erwin’s large hand was wrapped around his cock suddenly stroking him so fast, Levi was sure he saw stars. The orgasm seemed to last forever, and he barley registered being flipped back over. Until Erwin fucked him hard, rough, needy to get off himself- that is.

 

The end result was disgusting, sweat and come covering their bodies. Erwin’s heavy self draped over him. “Your body is incredible. It’s a weapon, and yet I gain such pleasure from wrecking you.” The Commander stated in awe, rolling off and motioning to the door. “You may go.” Levi’s heart tugged at the heartless goodbye, though what he expected…he wasn’t sure. “And Levi. Be at training first thing in the morning.” Easier said than done, with the soreness he already felt. He nearly collapsed when standing.

 

_‘It hurts. My heart.’_ In his mind, Levi imagined the heartless reply.

 

“I know.”


	6. 6 - Eruri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for...depression{?}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter drabble- written per my incredible friend pissypixy's request~ 
> 
> Here ya go Ash-yeet the first of the ones you requested xD <3

Prompt: “I am the only one who can keep you sane.” Eruri

 

 

 

Levi has haunting demons. They come awake at night, therefore he doesn’t sleep. They taunt him throughout the day, therefore he’s silent- quiet and moody. Nobody knows about his demons. Almost…nobody. ‘Humanity’s strongest’, Captain Levi, the strongest man alive. If they knew how plagued his mind was, would they still preach of his abilities? Of his feats? Erwin, doesn’t think so. And so, he helps Levi discover a way to quiet the raging demons in his mind.

 

With his hands. With tools. With his words. With those taunting blue eyes that bore into Levi’s own. Erwin says it’s all for his sake, to rid his mind of the negative, gnawing feelings- but Levi suspects Erwin enjoys it, too. The way he pins Levi down, hand on his throat- cutting off his air until Levi is sure he’ll choke; but he never does. Erwin knows just when to stop, when the spots of black become overbearing. The way he slaps Levi harshly when alone, to correct his filthy slip of the mouth in front of the nobles. Levi can’t embarrass Erwin, after all. He doesn’t mean to, but he wasn’t raised in the city- as Erwin reminds him. ‘Filthy underground scum. Spawn of the devil.’ Words like that make the voices in his head shut up- because someone speaks their truth for them. Levi doesn’t mind, he would go insane if Erwin whispered sweet words to him- if he called him ‘darling’ or ‘baby’. Just thinking about it could make Levi gag.

 

Belts hurt quite a bit the way Erwin shoves him on the bed to give out the punishment. “Face down, ass up- and I swear to the walls- if you break position, I’ll whip your needy little hole as well.” So cold and harsh, as is the feeling of leather striping Levi’s skin red. Welts form, his backside feels on fire. Oh, but he needs this- deserves it. It shuts the demons up, it shuts up his mind telling him how worthless he is. Yes, pain is the key. Erwin figured that out a long time ago. It took one expedition gone wrong, Levi going into full auto-pilot mode and nearly _jumping_ into a titan’s mouth. The Commander had saved him at just the right time- swooping in like a valiant hero. And promptly, slapped him in the face. Levi had come out of his daydream- out of his mental prison when he felt the sting. The remainder of that mission, he slaughtered twenty titans on his own. _Pain was the key._

 

It isn’t all negative, in their defense. Levi loves Erwin, he loves him more than he’s ever loved anything. Some days, he selfishly craves his touch- his warmth. He’ll act out to earn some kind of punishment- but it never works how he wishes it would. Erwin is smart, he is always smart. The fucker knows when the chaos is real, and when Levi forces it for affection. They don’t do affection, it’s an unspoken rule- but yet Levi _tries so hard,_ that sometimes, Erwin indulges him a bit. Kisses, soft at first. Hands merely caressing rather than bruisingly gripping. Gentle words and murmurs of praise, rather than telling him how disgusting or filthy he is. It’s a nice change, but it isn’t what Levi needs. They could never survive like this, living like they were in a dream. On the contrary, it was a nightmare- with Erwin being his only source of light.

 

Today is one of those bad days, those horrible- paralyzing days where ghosts from his past scream at him. Levi sees his mother’s decaying body, his dead friend’s corpses staring at him in judgement. He sees the citizens staring at him with admiration in his eyes, admiration he doesn’t _deserve._ He’s panicking, breathing heavily and clawing at his arms- screaming muffled into the pillow. The tears flow next, hot and itchy on his cheeks. It isn’t until around lunchtime that someone comes to check on him, Hanji- knocking obnoxiously loud, calling his name out of curiosity. They know, of course, that there’s something wrong with him- they’ve always known. But they don’t know what, only that Erwin is the solution. And so they rush off to locate the Commander, leaving the debilitated Captain to writhe in his misery. The first sound to bring him comfort are those loud, heavy footsteps moving down the hallway. Every thud resonates in his mind, sending his heartbeat speeding up in anticipation. The door swings open, then slams shut- locked in place.

 

“Levi. Get up.” It’s a command, and so Levi does, raising his tear-stained face and kneeling on the bed. It’s the best he can do, legs trembling uselessly. His eyes are pinned to Erwin’s boots, staring anywhere but at that glorious face; anywhere but those all-seeing eyes. “Levi…” It’s a sigh, slight irritation in his voice as he steps closer. A large hand caresses his cheek briefly, slides up to run through dark, raven hair. The Commander closes his fist, gripping a patch of that lengthy hair to _yank, hard;_ the movement draws a hiss from Levi, eyes raising to meet the deepened blue. Because, really? Erwin loves him like this, seeing him weak, pliable. He enjoys the process it takes to get him back to his usual functioning state. Perhaps it’s wrong, but in an already fucked world? Who knows what right and wrong are? After another firm tug and gasp, Erwin is pleased with the deep breathing of his subordinate. “I am the only one who can keep you sane.” The blonde growls, and Levi has no room to argue. _It’s true._ Erwin alone knows him, his thoughts and plagues. Erwin alone can take him apart, and correctly put him back together.

 

“Please…”

 

“Please what, little one?” Erwin breathes out, needing to hear those words- that desperate little plea.

 

_“Fix me.”_ And he will, slowly. Painfully. Wonderfully. Because he is, he truly is the only one who can keep Levi sane.


	7. 5 - RivaMika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mutantkjd on Instagram! 
> 
> So...this turned into a smut-fest. I DON'T WRITE ENOUGH RIVAMIKA I LOVE THEM FUCK. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for...uh rough sex? I guess-

Prompt: “If you leave me, I will kill everyone who is dear to you.” RivaMika

 

 

 _They were like animals._ Nails, teeth, growls, rough hands tugging at hair and demanding more. It started as another fight, another round of jealousy. Levi loved her, he insisted, and that’s why he needed to know where she was at all times. That’s why he needed to be with her, why he _hated_ when she was around other men! Men were pigs, he knew it firsthand. And Mikasa…well, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, like an angel. The fight started as usual:

 

“I’m not your fucking property, Levi!” Mikasa hissed, yanking her wrist free from his hold. “You don’t own me, you can’t decide where I go, or who I’m with.”

 

“The fuck I can’t! You want a place to run to when Daddy is being all mean and drunk, huh? But you don’t want to admit you’re mine?” Levi snapped in return, never one to sugar-coat a situation. The female barked out a bitter laugh at that.

 

“Oh and you’re any better? You just like fucking me to work out anger over your shitty uncle trying to steal all your shit.” She hummed, storming through the house to Levi’s room- where she kept some of her things. Levi growled, storming after her and dodging a door being slammed in his face.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Packing up my shit.” Mikasa laughed, stuffing various items into a bag. Levi grabbed said bag, tearing it from her and tossing it away. One hand wrapped around her pretty throat, slamming her against the wall. The female only raised an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“If you leave me, I will kill everyone who is dear to you. Eren, Carla, Armin- I’ll fucking kill them all, Mika. You don’t get to leave me.” Levi snarled, lips so close to hers, she licked them both at the same time.

 

“You’re a fucking psychopath.” She purred, sultrily- hand yanking hard at his hair. “Lucky for you, I fucking love it.” Their lips crashed together a second later, devouring one-another’s breath. A fight for dominance, a fight to savor the insanity they feel when together. It was rough, when he slammed her on the bed- ripping at her tight clothes with growls.

 

“You dress like a fucking whore.” Harshly he bit at her collarbone, eliciting a gasp and moan. “Only I should see your skintight clothing, only I should hear your sweet little sounds.” One harsh shove landed Levi on his back, with Mikasa’s weight on top.

 

“Too fucking bad, short-stack. I’ll wear what I want, I’ll _fuck who I want,_ and I’m not yours.” She hummed mischievously, nails clawing down his chest before ripping off his shirt. “Besides, you think I don’t know who you fuck? That ugly little redheaded bitch do it for you?” A slap rang through the room, Levi’s face stinging where it was struck.

 

“Oh, jealous now? That’s cute.” Levi taunted, hissing from the way she grinded roughly down against his crotch- cock already hard and desiring to pound inside her tight heat. Mikasa leaned down, hot breath fanning over his ear.

 

“The only thing that’s cute, baby, is how you’re going to be begging me to ride you faster.” She hummed, voice a lustful purr. A dark chuckle, and they were switched once again. Only this time, Levi fought her until he got her flipped on her front. With strong hands, he wrenched her wrists behind her back- holding them with one hand only.

 

“Don’t make threats you can’t keep.” His free hand yanked down her panties, and he groaned at the sight of her moist cunt. “Fuck if this pussy wasn’t so good, I might leave you for someone with less of a mouth.” Levi just loved pushing her buttons, watching her thrash beneath him with a fierce growl that- if he were a lesser man- would terrify him. But he wasn’t. His pants were shoved down just enough, lining his aching cock with her slit. He rubbed it along her folds to slicken it up, moaning in bliss as he finally pushed inside. Quickly, in a harsh thrust that made her cry out and arch that pretty back.

 

“You didn’t even put on a condom, fuckwad!” Mikasa huffed, not really complaining if her tone was any indication. Levi only answered with a brutal slam in and out. There were no more arguments, no more sass- because Levi released her wrists, and then it became all about the pleasure. She braced herself on all fours, rocking back into every harsh slam he provided. His fingers bruisingly gripped her hips, clawing even- as he fucked her senseless. Levi knew the spots to hit, so he of course avoided them just to driver her mad. “Come on- come onnn Levi~” She pleaded, voice hitched up in that beautiful tone. No more games. Levi fucked her hard, slamming her lovely g-spot every time. He yanked her hair, bit her back, pounded her like he fucking hated her- and loved her. She was all lovely moans, cries and whimpers. Even he released groans and curses of pleasure. Mikasa let her arms drop, causing her to collapse face first. She needed her hands though, sliding them underneath her arched body to rub quickly at her desperate clit.

 

“Yeah, yeah- fucking cum for me. Only me, you fucking little slut.” Levi snarled, always one for dirty talk the closer his own orgasm became. And he was close, she knew, by his hips stuttering occasionally and his thrusts less evenly timed.

 

“Ahh- fuck! Shit, Levi!” Mikasa cried out, body shuddering and convulsing as a powerful orgasm rushed though her. Legs tensed, clawing at the sheets, she moaned lewdly. No, no one else fucking made her feel this way. “Pull out. Pull out!” She hissed, feeling Levi’s thrusts slow down but become harder.

 

“Why- maybe I want you to have my kid.” He breathed out, groans becoming deeper.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She screeched- and at the last…the LAST possible second, the fucker pulled out to cum over her lovely ass. Mikasa had to admit, the moans of Levi during his orgasm were the sexiest sounds on earth. They both panted once done, Levi giving a harsh slap to that pert- and now filthy- ass.

 

“I meant it, you know.” He mumbled as he flopped to lay next to her.

 

“Meant what?” She yawned out, stretching her sore limbs. Levi shifted to stare into her eyes, deeply.

 

“If you leave, I’ll really kill ‘em all. Every last person you love…Until you only love me.” It was so sincere, and Mikasa sighed and breathily chuckled.

 

“…I know. Psycho.”


	8. 17 - Reibert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my talented friend, LadyShinigami {on AO3}   
> {briyahnayanique on instagram}
> 
> I'd like to warn you, I've NEVER written either of these characters so it might suck big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERING WARNINGS; FOR LIKE EVERYTHING.
> 
> please do not read if you're faint of heart...just skippy skip this one. 
> 
> Rape, torture, violence, genocide kind of{?} Idk it's fucked up guys.

 

Prompt: “We are doing nothing wrong, this is what they deserve.” – ReiBert

 

 

 

Bertholdt stared in horror, unable to grasp what he was looking at. The city was… _on fire._ Literally, flames rose to the sky; screaming echoed in the wind, and the scent of burning buildings and flesh was causing nausea to bubble in his stomach. The city was burning to the ground, and here they stood miles away- watching it happen. How did this all begin? _Traitors in the city. A rebellion against the capital._ Rumors leaked into their organization, one meant to maintain the current government’s rule. There had been many leaders of this little rebellion, Bertholdt remembers each of them preaching about justice…until the flames tickled at their skin and burned away their clothes. Then their flesh. Gruesome.

 

_“The city needs to be purged with fire.”_ Zeke had told them, not a hint of remorse in his voice. And who was to set fire to the citadel, if not for his top warriors? Reiner stood silently beside him, watching the scene unfold except- he was unflinching. There was no emotion, nothing to be seen on his face.

 

“R-Reiner…” The taller male whispered, heart hammering in his chest. “It’s- this is…”

 

“Bertholdt.” Even his voice was firm, no trace of regret or guilt. “We are doing nothing wrong, this is what they deserve.” He reminded him, so kindly… “Rebels were causing mayhem. There were too many to wipe out. _Purge the city. Those were our orders.”_ Bert remembered their orders…but thinking about doing something, and actually pulling it off are very different.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Not every rebel leader was killed in action or by sacrifice. No, the top three were captured and held underground secretly. Bertholdt had yet to see it himself, though he heard rumors of what was being done to the trio… _Captain Levi, they called him._ Stone-faced, foul-mouthed, unflinching even when inflicted with pain. And deadly. Reiner had told him that first-hand. The man was chained up, but managed to head-butt Reiner so hard his nose was broken. It was then, that they started to keep him sedated. Bertholdt heard he was nothing but a mindless zombie now. And it was accurate, he thought, as he peered into the dirty cell. The man was chained standing, eyes glazed over and focused on the ground. Guilt crept up the man’s spine, seeing such a spirited person reduced to…this? Surely Captain Levi could have been used in some way. Now, all he murmured was his Commander’s name.

 

_Commander Erwin. Bold, smug bastard. Look at you now._ The next cell held the barely-alive body of the man. Food withheld, tortured to give up any secret bases outside the city- and he never said a word. He silently suffered, speaking of the good of ‘humanity’. The guards had been relentless to drill him for information…but it was useless. The man would never reveal a thing. Bert’s stomach churned from the disgusting scents of the cells…but the worst was last.

 

_Hange Zoe. Top researcher and scientist for the rebellion cause. She had designed new weaponry, armor, codes…she was a genius._ The woman was curled on her sad excuse for a bed, trembling and mumbling incoherent words. She’d gone mad… Anyone would, given what she’d had to endure. _Rape. Forced abortions. More rape… It was horrendous._ Bertholdt shuddered and clenched his jaw. The cause had hoped to use her brilliant mind, but she was too stubborn. She refused to give them any helpful information, even going as far as to make fake plans that would explode and damage soldiers. She was ruthless, sadistic…and now, she was nothing but a lunatic. Horrible…it was all so horrible.

 

“Bertholdt. We are doing nothing wrong, this is what they deserve.” Again, Reiner uttered those words in his ear, taking his hand to pull him along through the cells. Their comrade, Annie, was still in a coma- after suffering severe wounds, she had yet to wake. The beeping of the machine was like a clock ticking…time going by. Their world got darker every day. Did they sign up for this? To cause such suffering and trauma?

 

_“Our cause is for the good of everyone. Some have to die, for others to thrive. The holy will live on. The devils with perish.”_ Zeke’s words were so believable. Or…were they just gullible?

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the end of the day, Bert flopped onto their shared bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything felt wrong. The abuse he’d seen and taken part of, the suffering he’d helped inflict… It was all wrong. And yet, Reiner seemed to have no problem with it.

 

“How…are you so unaffected these days? At first you- you had a hard time too.” He finally worked up the courage to ask.

 

“We are doing nothing wrong, this is what-“

 

“You said that already! Fuck, can’t you say something else?? Something less- less controversial??” Bertholdt snapped, sitting up with a glare. As he looked into his lover- into Reiner’s eyes…he was taken aback. They were dull, grey, glazed over. Lifeless.

 

“We are doing nothing wrong, this is what they deserve.” Robotic, monotone. “Is there a problem with that philosophy…Bert?”

 

“…no. N-no no… No, everything is o-okay. It’s fine.” He rambled out, eyes wide. A loud beep sounded, the intercom.

 

_“Warriors Reiner and Bertholdt…please report to high chief Zeke’s office for- **reconditioning.”**_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“This seems so- so intense and…and scary.” Falco whispered, eyes wide and horrified. Bertholdt placed a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled.

****

**_“We are doing nothing wrong, this is what they deserve.”_ **

****


	9. 3- Ereri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my wonderful friend Ash-yeet, {the original idea was hers as well- I just got carried away}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage, human trafficking, abuse, uh...lots of bad stuff.

Prompt: “You don’t love me now, but trust me you will love me soon.” Ereri

 

_Everything was a blur._ Eren woke with a foggy head, feeling dizzy and confused. His eyes lazily scanned the room, assuming he’d woken from an incredibly deep sleep. Only when he didn’t recognize a single part of the décor, or the set-up of the place at all, did he begin to remember…

 

_“Armin! Mikasa! I’ll see you later!” He waved, rushing off to go to his part-time job. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, panting as he ran along the familiar alleys._

_“Oh…oh no.” He halted at the sound, freezing and peeking in a doorway. “H-help me please.” An old woman’s voice! She sounded hurt! He rushed in and-_

That was all he could remember, eyes blinking open as he slowly woke more. As Eren shifted to brush some hair from his eyes, he realized his arms were trapped; tied together with some kind of rope and fastened to some part of the bed. That wasn’t even the worst part, he could feel something stuck…inside his ass. Panic hit him like a brick. He was only fourteen, he’d never had sex! Never thought about having something stuck up there. His legs were free, but with his arms tied behind his back, he could hardly move without hurting his shoulders. The room was nice, well furnished and clean. Very clean. The linens all matched, shades of cool blue and grey. The bed even, was plush and comfortable- though being very naked was unsettling. Eren felt clean physically too, someone had washed his entire body thoroughly. “H-help! Hello?” His voice was hoarse, a whimper rising in the back of his throat. He was afraid, of where he was- who took him… The door opened slowly, revealing a well-dressed man. He was shorter than average, Eren was likely taller, even in his young age. He wore a full black suit, gloves, shiny shoes… His dark hair was a little long, draping down to his cheekbones and slightly covering his eyes. “Who are you? Can- can you help me? Please?” Eren breathily pleaded.

 

_Silence._ The man only stared, eyes scanning Eren’s entire, exposed body. The brunette felt sick. _Click. Bzzzt._ It took Eren a moment to realize, that the sudden shuddering in his ass, and the clicking sound correlated. Whatever was inside him, was now moving- vibrating. It felt so strange, and Eren let out a terrified whimper. The man slowly walked closer, Eren squirmed and teared up- shifting as far back against the bedding as he could. The man approached still. The young boy lifted his leg to kick, but a gloved hand caught it with ease and lowered it to the bed. His free hand reached out to the item inside Eren, and gave it a light push. Suddenly pleasure erupted through Eren’s body, and he screamed in surprise. _“Found it.”_ The man finally spoke, voice deep and…haunting.

 

“S-top i-it! It feels ahh- weird!” Eren whined out, tears streaming down his face- cock becoming erect embarrassingly fast. The man was silent once again, watching closely to every reaction Eren gave. _Click._ The vibrations became higher, harder- faster. The boy’s whimpers only grew, moans of confusion slipping out- and to his own personal embarrassment, he began to rub his ass along the bedding. He needed more, more, more- to cum! He needed to… “H-help me… Help me please!” Eren begged through sobs, his little prick oozing precum. The man perhaps took pity, leaning forwards and suddenly enveloping Eren’s cock in his mouth all in one go. The boy could hardly keep up, screaming as the man swallowed and sucked with such obvious skill and experience. It took only but a moment, and Eren convulsed and came into the man’s mouth. Thinking that was the end, Eren was both shocked and devastated that the vibrations became even harder. The man, as well, leaned closer and forced him into a kiss- depositing Eren’s own seed into his young mouth. The brunette gagged and spit it over the man’s face. This caused the darkest, scariest look Eren had ever seen on a person to appear- and he sobbed harder. The man wiped his face clean, clicking the toy up to max power and storming out. Eren was left sobbing, sensitive, with no rest from the horrid buzzing in his hole.

 

Eventually, realizing there was enough slack in the rope, Eren shifted onto his front to rut his little prick against the sheets. He moaned and cried, provided some friction that caused him to cum yet again. That only made it worse, the buzzing feeling near painful by now. Hours went by. Eren was a sobbing, exhausted mess- three orgasms and no rest made his body in pain from every little brush of the sheets. The door opened. The toy turned off. “Tch. You’re filthy…disgusting. Little slut. How many times did you cum?” The man asked, stepping up to see Eren’s tear-stained face. “That was a punishment. Should you ever spit in my face again, I’ll leave you for a day like that.” Eren was so confused-who was this man?? What right did he have??

 

“Who-“ His voice was so hoarse, talking hurt.

 

“I’m your Master. Owner. You are my slave. Pet. My given name is Levi, which you are not to call me. It is Sir, Master, or Daddy if you prefer.” Levi listed off the first of many rules. Eren’s face contorted in pure disgust from the nicknames or ‘titles’ he was allowed to use to address the man.

 

“You’re fucking sick. Let me go! My family will come looking for me!” The brunette screamed, tears streaming down his face. A devious, horrifying smile formed on Levi’s face.

 

“Nobody is coming to look for you. You’re worthless, disgusting. Nobody cares or needs you. Being here, it won’t be so bad once you learn the rules. You don’t love me now; but trust me, you will love me soon.” A threatening whisper that had Eren shuddering, eyes growing heavy. “Sleep.” It was an order, and Levi pulled out a long needle with some kind of fluid.

 

“No! NO- please?? Please d-don’t??” The injection hurt, probably because of how panicked he felt. Soon though…all his worries drifted off to nothing.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next thing Eren remembered was waking feeling freezing. He was naked again, dizzy from whatever drug his captor kept giving him. _My arms are free!_ Eren shifted- realizing his arms were no longer tied up…but he wasn’t any better off. He was in a literal _cage._ It was tall enough for him to sit up, but not stand. Wide enough for him to move forward and back a little. But that was it. It was confining, and Eren felt his breathing increase as panic spread through him. There was a tight collar around his neck, and when he tried to get it off with shaky hands, he found it padlocked much like the cage’s door. In his ass, yet again, was some thick toy. This time though, it was attached to some kind of fur… _a fucking tail?_ Instinctively his hand moved to yank it out- only then becoming aware of the other person in the room.

 

“Leave it.” An order, one that made Eren glare and try to remove it anyway. The man from before, his ‘master’, walked up and sprayed him with a fucking _water bottle. Like a cat._ “Leave it! Bad!” Right in the face he sprayed the brunette, drawing out a curse as Eren rubbed his wet eyes.

 

“Stop doing that! You fucking nut-job!” He hissed.

 

“That’s no polite way to talk to your master. Maybe you need a muzzle, huh?” That shut Eren up real fast, clenching his jaw as he shifted and squirmed. The thing felt uncomfortable inside him, too big- stretching him open. “Much better. What a lovely pet.” The tone was warm, but those eyes were cold and evil. Eren took no comfort in them, in anything from the pale raven.

 

“Why am I here?” Eren asked, teary eyed once more.

 

“You’re here because I want you to be. You’re here because you’re lovely, Eren.” The use of his name sent unwelcome shivers down his spine.

 

“H-how do-“

 

“I know a lot about you, darling. Eren Jaeger. Fourteen. A good kid, a few anger issues. Plays soccer and tennis. Five foot, six inches and growing.” Levi listed, pacing along the length of the cage. “The perfect, gorgeous pet for someone like me. I’ve got four years to train you, four years to mold you into my perfect little slave. Then, when you’re legal, we’ll go to parties. Meet others like us. It’ll be wonderful.” Levi hummed as it really were going to be wonderful. But Eren knew it wouldn’t be. This was wrong, he was kidnapped! He was given to psychopath. And though he heard of human trafficking, he never imagined it was real. _Never imagined it would happen to him._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two years passed, and Eren still hoped for a way to escape. No one came looking for him, or so Levi said. He’s obedient fairly regularly, since the last time he disobeyed he couldn’t sit on his ass for a week. Levi had a mean streak, that paddle of his was unforgiving… Harsh. Eren was no longer a virgin- Levi had taken that away from him too. The first time they had sex, the brunette had been tied down- all four limbs trapped and unable to escape the rough and heartless assault.

 

_“Your first time is meant to hurt. It’s a right of passage.”_ Levi was a heartless man, who took what he wanted with no hesitation. Eren met some of Levi’s ‘friends’, or other heartless fucks. Hange was a psychotic doctor who kept a pet named Moblit. She forced him to walk around on all fours anytime they were in a safe space. She seemed to enjoy hurting him for no reason, a true sadist at heart. Then…Eren met Erwin. The most terrifying man he’d ever laid eyes on. He had no pet with him, commenting about Eren’s ‘lack of control’, and ‘ill behavior’. The man promised Levi he could beat it out of his system if he only offered him one night. Thankfully, his master refused. _Master… when did he succumb to that nickname?_

On the anniversary of his third year ‘in his new home’, Levi chose to brand him with a symbol- a set of wings. Eren was tied down, crying and sobbing through the gag as Levi heated the iron in the fire. His eyes were dull as he brought the red-hot brand closer and closer… Eren screamed when the object was placed on the right side of his naked chest. He’d never felt pain like that in his life, the burning- horrid sensation was so bad, he actually passed out from the pain. The burn took weeks to heal properly, and left over was a perfect set of wings that claimed Eren as Levi’s. _Only a year until he was eighteen. By then, no one would ever look for him again._

 

Levi began, in preparation of their impending public debut, practicing the rules with Eren every day. He was made to walk around nude on all fours, even when his knees and palms began to hurt and be rubbed raw. Levi simply stated he’d grow callouses. Though eventually, his master did allow him a pair of thick gloves to spare his hands further damage. Perfect form was emphasized by a whip- and when Eren sobbed from the pain, Levi would lock him in his cage for being ‘a crybaby’. Over time things became easier to Eren, more natural. He learned to walk with perfect posture, even while wearing a thick tail-plug in his ass. His scars were considered ‘training memories’, which meant that everyone would be able to see them when they finally went out. Further rules, besides correct posture, included no speaking- only in barks; because Eren was no kitten, he was an adorable puppy dog of course. Eye contact was never to be made, unless the other ordered it. Levi was the master, everyone else- unless told otherwise- was invisible to Eren. Levi made it clear he wanted all attention on _him._ His master decided if and when they play with anyone else- and Eren was to be on his best behavior at all times. Eren’s mind was…filled to the brim remembering these rules.

 

_And he wanted to._ He wanted to remember, to not be hurt- to make his master proud. When Levi was proud- oh…it was wonderful. Eren got to sleep on the bed, he got to eat delicious food, he got bathed so nicely, he got to cum at least once a day! But when his master was disappointed…it was living hell for Eren. He wanted to please him. He wanted to show how _good of a boy he was._

 

_Four years passed by._ On their fourth anniversary, Levi spoiled Eren more than ever. He was given a brand-new collar! Green, the same shade as his eyes he was told, with beautiful diamonds decorating the leather. It sparkled and shined, and Eren smiled as he stared in the mirror to see himself. “Such a beautiful, good boy.” Levi cooed, running his hand down his bare back. Eren let out a happy bark- swishing his hips to move his tail just how his master loved seeing. “Eren, tell me, are you happy?”

 

“Yes, Sir… I’m so happy. Thank you.” Eren whispered, eyes lit up. Levi kneeled in front of him, silver eyes meeting green. The boy was lean and fit, muscles perfect as Levi wanted them. He was perfect…

 

“Eren, do you love me?” The answer was immediate.

 

“I love you, Master. You are my life, my home.” Eren purred, butting his head against Levi’s waiting hand. A sincere, victorious smile formed on his master’s face.

 

**_“I told you, Eren, that you’d learn to love me.”_ **


	10. 9 - Zevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request by _daphneliang_
> 
> This one went a bit differently than the others- I created a weird little world. And no sex for once, sorry if that disappoints! xD <3

Prompt: “I have sharp teeth and I am not afraid of using them on you.” Zevi.

 

_“Be quiet- stay low.”_ Levi hissed, directing his team to move through the darkened forest. Their bare feet knew every hole- every fallen branch and every thorn-bush around. They carried spears, hunting the beast that would provide the entire tribe with dinner for the upcoming nights. Levi kept close to the ground, face painted- breath coming in short and nearly silent pants. His silver eyes, rimmed with black, scanned the surrounding area as they moved. Despite the darkness, his eyes were trained to see every shape and movement. _“Wait! Halt-“_ He whispered in their native tongue, body freezing in place. His team, as well, stopped moving and allowed silence to overcome them. And then he heard it- a rustle of the leaves, a footstep… Someone else was there, and no one they’d welcome. _“Go home, I’ll lead him away. Now.”_ Though his mates hesitated briefly, his glare put an end to their mental debate- sending them running through the woods. As expected, the stranger didn’t bolt after them…which meant he was hunting for Levi, and Levi alone. The raven crept slowly, silently, inching away with the briefest of movements. A few more footsteps- there was more than one. _Shit. He was being surrounded._

 

“That’s him alright, careful now… He’s nothing but a savage.” A voice stated, obviously  no longer trying to hide. _Cocky bastards._ Adapting to the changing world meant learning the common tongues. Levi himself knew eight languages besides his own, and thought it took years of mastering, it was well worth it in situations such as these. With lightning speed, Levi bolted to the right- sprinting with unending stamina. His legs were strong, spear gripped firmly- lest anyone get in his way. A litany of curses sounded behind him, yells of irritation. They were chasing. His legs quickened- but the fast pace put a flaw in his escape…he didn’t have time to properly check his surroundings. A net came flying out of nowhere, wrapping around his body. With the help of his spear, he was able to get free- but not for long. A second net flew, and this time a man joined it. An older man, one with an ugly beard and glasses perched upon his face. He tackled the warrior, knocking his spear free. And though Levi wasn’t willing to give in so fast, a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him hard to the ground.

 

The raven snarled, thrashing with hate in his eyes. “I have sharp teeth and I am not afraid of using them on you!” He growled, fangs glistening as he opened his mouth. The man merely chuckled, nodding to someone Levi couldn’t see.

 

“I would love to see you try.” And then, with the help of a dart to the neck- the warrior’s world faded to black.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He woke to the same, annoying face- beard and all. Now, Levi was muzzled like a damn animal. “Ah, you’re awake I see! I decided a muzzle would be best, since your teeth _are so sharp._ ” He was making fun of him- Levi realized.

 

“Zeke, we’ve found the village- but it seems the rest relocated.” A man stated, entering whatever tent they currently resided in.

 

“Shit.” The man, Zeke, huffed. _“Where would they have gone, chief?”_ Levi was startled to hear his native tongue escape the man, but simply glared in response. It wasn’t as if he could talk anyway- but he wouldn’t. He’d die before giving up his brethren. The law was, if one had been taken- the rest would move on. Flee to safety. Even their chief… “Keep looking. They couldn’t have gone that far.” Zeke tsked, sharpening his knife. Levi was stuck, hands bound and tied to a post in the middle of the tent. “Such a shame, for you, I’m getting a mere two-million pounds. If I’d gotten a female, I could maybe get double that.” He sighed, obviously having no qualms about selling another human being. The man stood, walking over and releasing the muzzle. Levi stretched his jaw, it began to ache. “Tell me, does your kind fuck for fun?” The question repulsed the raven, and he merely scoffed in reply. “I unmuzzled you for a reason, beast.” Zeke growled, slapping the male across the face.

 

“I’ll tell you nothing, filthy bastard.” Levi whispered, and the second that arm came close enough- he sunk his sharp fangs right into the flesh. Zeke yelled in shock and pain, tugging Levi’s hair hard. Relentless, the raven bit harder- aiming for the veins…this man needed to die, even if it were the last thing he did. A hard punch to his skull finally knocked him out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Levi woke, his mouth hurt- it hurt all over. Pain seared from his teeth- tongue running over the empty holes leftover. He cried out, struggling to sit up uselessly, for he was strapped to the bed. _“Sharp teeth problem, solved. Next up- how to torture a fearless savage.”_ That annoyingly familiar voice spoke. He wore bloody gloves, holding up a large canine tooth. “After you were out, I took a pair of pliers and ripped out every sharp tooth in your mouth! Fascinating, isn’t it? I’ll put in fake ones, but they won’t be nearly as sharp. Levi groaned in pain, the taste of blood infiltrating above all else. “Don’t fuck with me, animal, because I will outsmart you…in every way possible.” Zeke growled, maniacally grinning- and Levi then realized… he was truly at the hands of a psychopath.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To see the full prompt list or request a prompt with any AOT pairing; visit  
> my instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> my Tumblr: charmolypic-levi
> 
> These are short writings for practice while I get ahead on future longer fics!
> 
> ***DarkFic prompt list created by pinkheichou on Tumblr! Give them some love!


End file.
